Halloween in Salem
by PrincessDitzy
Summary: When weird things start to happen to the teens on Halloween night, nobody thinks much of it. That is, until some of their classmates are murdered. Are they going to be next? I wrote this a year ago, so it kinda sucks. This is a Mason story with Broe, She


I disclaim, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah ,blah. OK, this is a story I wrote last year. I haven't made any changes to this story 'cause I'm too lazy to re-do and edit it, but let me tell you ahead of time, the sequel is better, so sorry if this ones kinda boring. I kept all the info down below about what happened, and since I wrote this a year ago, nothing recent applies. Anyway, if you like this and the sequel, reply and let me know, cause I have another sequel written that I'll post, and eventually, I think I'll do a prequel. So, it's like a month after the teens come home to Salem from the island. Chloe told Philip they were officially over, and is now dating Brady. Jan finally told everyone she was raped by Paul after he died, and she wasn't charged for shooting him because it was self defense. Philip and her grew closer and they are now dating. When Mimi went with Brady and Chloe to save Belle, Philip, and Shawn, Jason realized how worried he was and how much he cared for her, and he finally told her how he felt right after they got home. Mimi realized she didn't have real feelings for Kevin and started going out with Jason because she found she had feelings for him. Shawn and Belle grew MUCH closer after coming home. Everybody's friends now too. Umm, I don't know how old Mime's little brother is, but I'm making him about 10- 11 in this story. I'm taking a lot of ideas from movies and books I've read, so if something sounds familiar, I probably got it from something like that. If you read something that you want to know about, just ask and I'll try to explain more where I got it from or whatever. OK, anyways, on with the story.  
  
  
  
~*~CHAPTER 1~*~  
  
Jason paced around Mimi's living room, waiting for her to come down. Jason: " How  
  
long does it usually take your sister to get ready?" Connor, who was dressed as a  
  
skeleton and digging through the candy bowl, looked up at his sisters boyfriend, who was  
  
completely covered in fake blood with those fake plastic cut marks. He had one across his  
  
neck so it looked like his throat had been slit, and a couple big gashes on his arms. Mimi  
  
was going to freak. Both Connor and Jason knew it, but it didn't bother Connor at all,  
  
cause he and Mimi already had a plan. Oh yeah, it was too perfect. Connor: "I don't  
  
know. She always takes a long time." Jason: " Figures. It's definitely a girl thing. My  
  
little sister takes forever...." Mimi: " Are you being sexist Jason?" He immediately  
  
stopped talking and turned around to look at her. She was wearing a long, tight, black  
  
dress, black cat ears, black fishnet nylons, black sandals, and she had a black tail pinned  
  
to the rear of her dress. Her nails were painted black, her auburn hair was let down and  
  
curled, and if you looked closely at her eyes, you could see she was wearing contacts that  
  
made her eyes look like cat eyes. As soon as she saw him from the front, she started  
  
frowning. Mimi: " You promised you wouldn't wear something really bloody or gross!!!"  
  
Jason: " Well you promised you'd wear something scary!!!" Mimi: " A black cat can be  
  
very scary to people who are superstitious." Connor: " I'm not superstitious, and you  
  
ALWAYS scare me." Mimi: " Hey, watch it! I'll tell mom to take away your candy."  
  
Connor: " You can't do that!" Mimi: " I can do a lot of things. Let me go tell my mom  
  
we're leaving." Just then the door bell rang. Jason: " I'll get it. Probably more trick or  
  
treaters." Mimi: " OK, go ahead." Jason opened the door and all of the sudden about a  
  
dozen eggs were thrown at him. Jason: " Oh my God! Look at my costume now. It's  
  
completely covered in eggs!" Mimi walked over to Connor and gave him a high- five. She  
  
had known Jason would wear something bloody, thanks to Shawn telling her (but only  
  
cause Belle said he wouldn't get any kisses for a week if he didn't tell them what Jason  
  
was wearing), so she got Connor to talk to his friends, and well, now Jason was egged.  
  
Jason realized that Mimi and Connor were laughing while he was trying to see if he could  
  
save his precious blood covered shirt from the runny yolk that ran down the front of it.  
  
Jason: " You set me up!" Mimi: " It's your fault! If you would have worn something less  
  
bloody, I wouldn't of done it." Jason: " What happened to you telling me earlier tricks  
  
are for kids?" Mimi: " I was talking about the cereal! And, because I knew this would be  
  
the last thing you expected." Jason: "Look at my costume now though!!!" Mimi knew  
  
he'd whine, and because she loved him, she already had that taken care of. Mimi: " If  
  
you would calm down for a second, I would tell you that there is another bloody shirt and  
  
a towel in the bathroom for you." Jason: " You REALLY got another bloody shirt for  
  
me?" Mimi: " Yes, thanks to your sister. Now go change. We're going to be late picking  
  
up Shawn and Belle for the party." Jason: " None of which, is my fault." Mimi: " Just  
  
go." Jason: " Fine. And you Mr., are in for some payback!" Connor simply gave him a  
  
smile and went back to digging through the candy. Mimi giggled as he headed for the  
  
bathroom. He was so much fun to mess with!!! He came out a few minutes later, bloody  
  
once again. Jason: " So are we ready?" Mimi: " Yeah. BYE MOM!!!" Maureen: " BYE  
  
DEAR! HAVE FUN TONIGHT!" They then head out to Jason's parent's van and head  
  
off to Shawn's house.  
  
~*~CHAPTER 2~*~  
  
  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Mimi and Jason were greeted at the door by Belle, who  
  
was dressed as a vampire. She had on a sexy black and red dress. Her hair was down, and  
  
she had those expensive fake fangs in her mouth with a slight trickle of fake blood on her  
  
chin. Mimi: " Ugh, my friends and fake blood." Jason: " Sorry we're running so late. I  
  
stopped and bought you some caramel apples and popcorn balls cause Mimi said they  
  
were your favorite and I felt bad for being late even though it was Mimi's fault and..."  
  
Belle: " Jason, you know you're not late right? You guys are 10 minutes early." Jason  
  
turned to Mimi who was trying to suppress a laugh. Mimi: " Oops, sorry, must have given  
  
you the wrong time?" Jason just glared at her, knowing she had got him again. Belle:  
  
"Oh, did you do the egg thing?" Jason: " You knew about that!?" Belle: " Um, sorta.  
  
Anyway, thanks for the food." Jason: " Hey, I want my food back!" Belle: " No! Hey, get  
  
your hands off my popcorn balls!" Shawn: " What?!?!" Shawn was walking down the  
  
stairs with JT who was dressed as a pumpkin. Belle, realizing how that sounded, blushed  
  
slightly. Belle: " Jason brought me food and now he's trying to take it back." Shawn:  
  
"Okay... why did Jason bring you food again?" Mimi: " Long story." Jason looked over  
  
at JT. Jason: " Hey look, it's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!" Mimi: " Been  
  
watching too many cartoons lately, sweetheart?" Jason: " Sorry, my little sister was  
  
watching the reruns of Charlie Brown this morning." Mimi looked at Shawn, who was  
  
dressed in a tux with a long black cape, the same fake fangs as Belle, and of course, the  
  
fake blood. Mimi: (thinking) 'Oh my God, I give up! What is it with Halloween and  
  
blood? If any more of my friends have fake blood, I'm going to scream!' Jason: " You  
  
and Belle have matching costumes? And you guys think I'm sad." Shawn: " Oh shut up.  
  
Why do you think Mimi's been playing jokes on you? Cause you wouldn't go as Alice  
  
and the white rabbit!" Jason: " God, does everyone know you've been playing tricks on  
  
me? Who else knows? And you told them about your idea of matching costumes?" Mimi  
  
just smiles and gives him a kiss. Mimi: " Yes, everyone does know about the jokes,  
  
except for Philip. Jan and I both agreed he'd end up spilling the beans one way or  
  
another. And hey, I was mad that you wouldn't go as my white rabbit, so I told them  
  
about it to let out my frustrations." Jason: " Hey, all sorts of creatures come out on  
  
Halloween night, not to mention with a full moon. Just remember who's going to have to  
  
protect you from them." Mimi: " I do remember. Hawk." Jason: " That's ri... WHAT?!?!"  
  
Mimi looked over at Belle and Shawn who were trying not to laugh. Mimi: " You are just  
  
to easy to mess with, my dear. But I love you anyway." Jason couldn't help but smile.  
  
This girl could be this annoying and hard to handle, but he liked it that way and really  
  
loved her. No other girl he had ever dated had been able to trick or get him frustrated like  
  
that, and she'd already done it 3 times in the last half an hour. Jason: " I love you too.  
  
Now, we're really going to be late for the party, so are we all ready to go?" Shawn: " Let  
  
me go give JT to mom, and then we can go." Mean while, Belle was stuffing the treats  
  
Jason got for her into a trick-or-treat bag. Jason laughed. Jason: " You really do like that  
  
stuff huh?" Belle: " So what? We're too old to go trick-or-treating, and I got treats so I'm  
  
bringing them in case of a hunger emergency." Mimi: " Good thinking Belle." Shawn:  
  
"OK guys, lets go!" They head off to Philip's party.  
  
  
  
~*~CHAPTER 3~*~  
  
Shawn, Belle, Mimi, and Jason all make it to Philip's house safely. There are already a  
  
whole bunch of other cars there, and parking is treacherous. Jason: " See, I told you we  
  
should have tried to get Philip to send us his limo." Mimi: " Yeah, I agree." Shawn  
  
started laughing and pointed out something to Belle, who also started laughing. Jason:  
  
"What?" Shawn: " Jase, we don't have to find a spot." Mimi: " Why not?" Belle: " Look  
  
at his drive way." Of course, Philip knew that the guys would kill him if they had to park  
  
3 blocks away and walk, so Philip had put up a huge sign in his driveway. Jason:  
  
"(reading the sign) * Reserved Parking for Ms. Black, Mr. Brady, Ms. Lockhart, and Mr.  
  
Masters* Well, I guess he came through for us after all." Mimi thought it was sweet, and  
  
she knew it was probably Jan's idea. When they got up closer and Jason parked, Mimi  
  
groaned. The sign was cool, it was written in scary writing and looked old, but of course,  
  
it was covered in blood. Mimi: (thinking) ' I can't take this anymore! Blood, blood,  
  
blood! It's probably some sign. I know, I'll go donate blood to the Red Cross tomorrow.  
  
Maybe then it'll stop bugging me, and I'll get rid of this nagging feeling that something is  
  
going to happen with blood. Maybe I should tell Belle, just in case. No, she knows I hate  
  
blood and will probably just think I'm being weird. Oh well.' Shawn: " So, are we going  
  
in already?" Belle: " Lead the way Tough Boy." Shawn: " Yes, ma'am, my Perfect Girl."  
  
Mimi still had a nagging feeling, but just chastised herself for thinking about it again and  
  
told herself to ignore it. Mimi: " Let's go get this party started!" Jason: " Right behind ya  
  
guys." They walk up to the door of the house.  
  
~*~CHAPTER 4~*~  
  
Shawn opened the door to Philip's house, only to almost go deaf from how loud the  
  
music was. Shawn: " IT'S WAY TOO LOUD IN HERE!!!" Belle: " I KNOW!!! LET'S  
  
GO SEE IF WE CAN FIND BRADY, CHLOE, PHILIP, AND JAN!!!" Mimi: " RIGHT  
  
BEHIND YOU GUYS!!!" Jason: " WHAT?!?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!" Mimi: " JUST  
  
FOLLOW ME!!!" Jason: " HUH???" Mimi grabs his hand and pulls him toward the  
  
kitchen. They make it into the kitchen, which was surprisingly less noisy. There they  
  
found Jan, Philip, Brady, and Chloe leaning on the counter sipping punch. Brady was  
  
dressed as a doctor, with scrubs, a lab coat, latex gloves, and a stethoscope. Everything on  
  
him was covered in blood. Philip had on a long hooded robe like the guy from Scream,  
  
but with no mask. His face was just painted white so he looked really pale. He had a fake  
  
knife that was covered in blood of course. Chloe was dressed as a witch. She had on a  
  
long, black, Victorian style dress. Her hair was let down and curled. She had a broom too,  
  
that had blood on it. And Jan. She had on an old looking wedding dress and was, you  
  
guessed it, covered in blood. As Mimi looked at all of them, she couldn't help it anymore  
  
and let out the loudest scream she could. Mimi: " AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Everyone  
  
in the kitchen stopped and looked at her. Mimi: " WHAT IS UP WITH YOU GUYS  
  
AND BLOOD?!?!? BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD!!! I CAN'T TAKE  
  
IT ANYMORE!!! IT"S DRIVING ME CRA...." She was stopped by Jason planting a  
  
passionate kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, she was finally silent. Everyone else  
  
except for the gang had left the kitchen while she was screaming her head off. Belle: "  
  
Mimi!!! What in the hell is wrong?" Mimi: " I don't know. I didn't want to tell you  
  
earlier, but I've been having this bad feeling almost all day and it has something to do  
  
with blood. It won't go away and your costumes just made me want to scream, so I did."  
  
Brady: " Are you sure you just aren't losing your mind?" For that remark, he was hit in  
  
the chest by Chloe. Brady: " Oww!!! That hurt!!!" Chloe: " Be nice!!!" Brady: " Yes,  
  
dear." Philip: " Mimi, are you sure you aren't just being paranoid? Because it's  
  
Halloween and all?" Mimi: " Maybe thats it. I'm sorry. I'll try harder to ignore it." Jan: "  
  
So, I love your costume Meems." Chloe: " Yeah me too! I love the contacts!" Mimi: "  
  
And I love your dress! You know, less than a month ago, I would have thought it fit you  
  
perfectly, you dressed as a witch. And Jan, what are you supposed to be?" Jan: " The  
  
widowed bride." Mimi: " And that is...?" Jan: " You've never heard the story?" Mimi,  
  
Jason, Brady, Philip, Chloe, Shawn, and Belle: " NO." Jan: "Arghh. OK, so this was like  
  
in the 1800's or something. There was this couple who were just married and they hopped  
  
on a train, still dressed in their wedding clothes, to go to wherever they were having their  
  
honeymoon. So they were in their own private cabin on the train, and the husband leaned  
  
out the window to get a better look at the scenery. Well, another train was passing and  
  
they think there must have been a wire or something sticking out on the other train, cause  
  
the next thing you know, his head got cut off. The conductor found the bride when they  
  
got to the stop with her husbands headless body on her lap, her dress covered in blood.  
  
They never found his head. So, the woman went crazy and was locked up in an institution  
  
where she died. They say, even to this day, she still haunts that train, looking for her  
  
husbands lost head, and many say she will never leave until it's found." Chloe: " Wow.  
  
That's kinda scary." Belle: " Yeah. Now that we know the story, that's a great costume!"  
  
Mimi: " Yes, even I agree." Jason: " Even with all the blood?" Mimi: " Oh, shut up." Just  
  
then, all the electricity went out. You could hear a whole bunch of screams coming from  
  
the living room. Philip grabbed a candle from the kitchen and went out to the living room.  
  
He looked out the widow and noticed that the neighbors still had light. 'Weird' Philip: "  
  
Hey everyone! Due to problems with the power, it seems this party is going to have to be  
  
cut short. But hey, if you all are hungry, go check out the Brady Pub! OK, see you guys  
  
later!" He walked back into the kitchen where the gang was. Philip: " Well, since the  
  
party's over, I say we have a party with just us. We can tell ghost stories and go to the  
  
cemetery and stuff." Belle: "Sounds good to me. Since school tomorrow is optional, my  
  
mom said I didn't have to go. Plus, we have Mr. Michael as the sub in Mr. Woods' class  
  
for the rest of the week anyway, so we can't be doing anything too hard that we couldn't  
  
miss." Shawn: " I say we have a sleepover here. Phil, your dad's not coming home till  
  
tomorrow afternoon right? Well, we can all just have the Halloween of our lives, and  
  
clean up tomorrow." Jason: " Sounds good." Jan: " I'm in." Mimi: " Sure, why not?"  
  
Chloe: " Definitely." Brady: " Cool." Philip: "OK then, it's all settled. Now lets go get  
  
some candles and we can camp out in the living room for a while. It's only 9:00." Belle: "  
  
Sounds good." They get the living room mostly cleaned up, or as best they could in the  
  
dark. They settle down, Belle and Shawn cuddling on the loveseat, Chloe and Brady  
  
sharing the overstuffed chair, Mimi and Jason stretched out on the blanket on the floor,  
  
and Jan and Philip lying on the regular couch. Philip: " So, who wants to tell a ghost story  
  
first?"  
  
  
  
~*~CHAPTER 5~*~  
  
Chloe: " ... so the boyfriend goes around to open the door for her, and on the door handle  
  
was the hook." Belle: " Yeah, I've heard that one before. It's a classic urban legend.  
  
Have you guys seen that movie by the way? It rocks." Shawn: " Yeah, I had to see it with  
  
you remember? You were too scared to watch it by yourself!" Belle: " Hey, watch it! I  
  
could start being like Mimi and playing jokes on you." Shawn: " I don't think you could  
  
pull it off." Belle: " Wanna bet? Mimi only did plan A, B, and C. Us girls still have plans  
  
D-Z..." Philip: " What jokes are you talking about?" Jan: " Nothing dear." Philip: " When  
  
are the lights gonna come back on? This is getting weird." Jan: " Aww, come on, I like it  
  
when the lights are off..." She gives him a VERY passionate kiss. Philip: " Come to think  
  
of it, me to." Chloe: " OK, cut the PDA!!!" Brady: "You don't like PDA?" Chloe: " Now, I didn't say that..." Jason: " OK, back to the stories please." Belle: " It's my turn! OK, so  
  
we were talking about urban legends. So there's this one where this guy is the owner of a  
  
hotel, and one evening very late, this older couple checks in with just one big suitcase.  
  
They looked kinda in a hurry, but he wasn't too worried about it. Well, the next morning,  
  
his wife, who worked at the front desk during the night and early hours of the morning  
  
said that the couple had checked out at about 4 am. He still didn't think much of it,  
  
thinking they were just on vacation and wanted to get on the road. So the guy has the  
  
maid clean the room, and a few days later, a man checked in and he gave him the same  
  
room. After about 30 minutes, the guy came back down and complained of a strange  
  
smell in the room. So he had the maid clean the room again and gave the man a different  
  
room. So the next day, a lady checks in and is given the same room, and right away she  
  
came down complaining about a strange smell. So for the second time in 2 days, he  
  
apologized and gave her a refund and a new room. So this time, when he sent the maid  
  
up, he went with her, thinking maybe a squirrel or raccoon had gotten in through the  
  
window and had died in there or something. As soon as he opened the door, this awful,  
  
awful stench hit him. It definitely smelt like something had died in there. So he and the  
  
maid searched in the closet, in the bathroom, in the kitchen area, and the owner went to  
  
check under the bed. When he looked under there, the smell was A LOT stronger and he  
  
almost threw up, but managed not to. So though the smell was stronger, there was nothing  
  
under the bed. So he decided to change the sheets and look at the mattress. So he pulls off  
  
the comforter and top sheet, and then the bottom one. The smell was even stronger. He  
  
began to suspect what the smell really was, he got up the courage to lift the mattress, and  
  
there in the box spring, which part of had been cut out, was the decaying body of a  
  
woman." Mimi: " That's really scary. Having a dead body in your mattress!" Shawn: "  
  
Oh, thats why the principles body was in the mattress in the movie!!!" Belle: " DUH!!!"  
  
Shawn: " Hey! OK, well anyway, I've heard a story like that, except that it went that this  
  
guy sold his car to a used car dealership for really, really cheap, when it was a really  
  
expensive car that was in good shape with low mileage. Well, the car dealer sold it, and  
  
the man he sold it to brought it back a few days later complaining of a smell. So the car  
  
dealer was looking around the car trying to find the smell, and he found it was coming  
  
from the trunk. Yeah, I think we all know what happens now. He lifted the trunk and  
  
lifted up the thing where you keep your spare tire, and there was a body in it." Mimi: "  
  
Wow, that's scary too." Jason: " Don't worry, I'll protect you, love." Brady: " Now who's  
  
doing PDA?" Belle: " Hey Shawn, now we're the only one's who haven't done  
  
something to do with PDA!!!" Shawn: " Well, we can change that!" He leans in for a  
  
long, slow, passionate kiss. Brady: " OK Shawn, that's enough. Shawn. Shawn.  
  
SHAWN!!! Cut it out, that's my sister!" Shawn: " Oops, sorry?" Chloe: " Brady Victor  
  
Black! Leave them alone!" Brady: " Argh. OK, sorry." Chloe : " Thank you." Philip: "  
  
OK now, who's brave enough to venture into the cemetery on Halloween night with a full  
  
moon?" Belle: " I'm in if Shawn will hold me when I get scared." Shawn: " It's a deal."  
  
Chloe: " I'm in." Brady: " I'm going with my Chloe." Mimi: " Sure, why not? I'll go."  
  
Jason: " And of course, I'm going to protect Mimi." Jan: " I'm going because I'm not  
  
staying here in the dark all alone." Philip: " OK, Jason, can we take your van?" Jason: "  
  
Sure, let's go." Philip: " Cool. Maybe the power will be back on when we come back."  
  
They lock up and head out into the van.  
  
  
  
~*~CHAPTER 6~*~  
  
Authors Note: I have NO CLUE WHAT-SO-EVER of what the cemetery in Salem is  
  
called, so in this fanfic, it's simply Salem Cemetery.  
  
Jason pulls into the gates of Salem Cemetery. Jason: " We're here. You guys got the  
  
flashlights?" Jan: " Check." Shawn: " Belle, did we really have to bring the talking  
  
board?" Belle: " Why, you scared it might work?" Jan: " I believe it works." Chloe: " Me  
  
too." Brady: " I agree." Philip: " Brady, you just don't want to get in trouble with Chloe."  
  
Brady: " Shut up Uncle Phil, I don't see you arguing with Jan." Mimi was only partially  
  
listening to the conversation going on around her. The creepy feeling had returned to the  
  
pit of her stomach, and this time it was worse. She tried to shake it off, but this time, it  
  
wasn't going to let her shake it. As Jason pulled up along the oldest part of the cemetery,  
  
Mimi finally spoke up. Mimi: " You guys, my weird feeling's back, and this time it's  
  
worse." Shawn: " I think you're just scared to come with us Mimi." Mimi: " No, I'm not.  
  
I just-- I don't know. But it's really bad this time and I think-- no, I know, that something  
  
bad is going to happen." Belle: "Well Meems, why don't we get out of this crowded van  
  
and ask the talking board?" Mimi: " Okay..." They climb out and get settled by a bunch  
  
of graves they had visited before. Jan: " So Belle, how exactly does this thing work?"  
  
Belle: " Well, three people have to put they're hand on the thing, and then we ask it a  
  
question. But NO MOVING IT AS A JOKE!!! Brady used to do that to me all the time,  
  
so he doesn't get to be one of the three." Chloe : " I want to do it." Shawn: " I'll do it  
  
too." Belle: " And Shawn, I swear if you move it, I will not talk to you, much less do  
  
ANYTHING else, for two weeks." Brady: " Ouch, I'd advise you not to move it, man."  
  
Shawn: " Believe me, I won't." Belle: " OK, who wants to ask a question first?" Jason: "  
  
I say we see if this thing really works. Ask it how many ALIVE people are here right  
  
now." Belle: " OK. So talking board, how many alive people are here right now." The  
  
pointer starts to move and moves to 1 and then 2. Jason: " See, it's broken. There is only  
  
eight people here." Hawk: " Hey guys, what's up?" All four girls start screaming. Jan: "  
  
God Hawk, you stupid idiot, don't sneak up on us like that." Hawk: " Sorry. Hey, what  
  
are you supposed to be Jan?" Jan: " I'M THE WIDOWED BRIDE, OK??? THE  
  
WIDOWED BRIDE!!!" Brady: " God, I'm going deaf! What's up with you guys yelling  
  
so much tonight?" Ben and Leo come up behind Hawk. Ben: " Hey guys. What's all the  
  
yelling about?" Hawk: " That's what I'd like to know." Shawn: " It's a LONG story."  
  
Belle: " See, I told you it wasn't broken Jason." Jason: " Yeah, but that's only ELEVEN  
  
people Belle." Leo: " No, Cynthia is with us too." Hawk: " Well then where is she?" Leo:  
  
" I don't know, I didn't know I was supposed to watch her." Mimi: " It's my feeling."  
  
Chloe: " Oh my God guys!!! Look at the board!!!" They pointer on the board was going  
  
back and fourth spelling eleven. Brady: " What the f***?" Belle: " Eleven? Eleven  
  
what???" Mimi: " Belle, I think it means eleven people alive..." Jan: " Oh my God, this  
  
is-- OH MY GOD!!!" Shawn: " Maybe we should go look for her." Philip: " OK, Hawk,  
  
where did you guys just come from?" Hawk: " The other old section of the cemetery."  
  
Philip: " OK, Hawk, Ben, Leo, Jan, and I will look in this part in case she just wandered  
  
off, and Brady, Shawn, Belle, Chloe, Jason, and Mimi, you guys go look where they just  
  
came from. We'll meet back here in 20 minutes if we don't find anything. She might have  
  
just left without you guys." They split up into the groups assigned by Philip and start  
  
looking around their section.  
  
~*~CHAPTER 7~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi was walking around with the other people in her search group. Her bad feeling was  
  
getting worse by the minute. She already knew in her mind Cynthia was dead, but she  
  
couldn't tell the others. She also knew that by the end of the night, there was going to be  
  
more people to die. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did. But the funny thing  
  
was, whenever she opened her mouth to tell someone, all that came out was her feeling  
  
was worse. It was like there was some hold that wasn't letting her tell them. And she  
  
absolutely hated knowing that her, or some of her closest friends, were going to die, and  
  
that one person they knew was already dead, but she couldn't tell or warn them. It was  
  
absolute hell. All of the sudden, she heard Chloe scream. She knew Cynthia had been  
  
found. And sure enough, she was right. Cynthia was face down on a grave. Shawn ran  
  
over to check if she was alive as the other group ran over to their section. Belle: " Oh no,  
  
oh no, no, no. You guys, I know I'm sounding like a Halloween freak, but this is  
  
complete urban legend." Jan: " How?" Belle: " You know the story where this girl's  
  
friends dared her to go into the graveyard on Halloween by herself and to stick a knife in  
  
a specific grave, and they would come back in the morning to see if it was there to prove  
  
that she went there? Well, she goes into the graveyard and they wait and wait and wait for  
  
like 45 minutes and then they go look for her and find her face down dead on the grave.  
  
She had stabbed the knife into her dress and when she started walking away, she got  
  
pulled back and hit her head on the tombstone and the blow to the head killed her."  
  
Brady: " Yeah, so she's face down on grave? And that makes it an urban legend?" Belle:  
  
" Look at her skirt." They all look at her skirt to see that a knife had been stabbed through  
  
it into the grave. Mimi: " Now do you believe me?" There was absolute silence for the  
  
next five minutes. Finally, it was broken by Shawn. Shawn: " So, what are we going to  
  
do?"  
  
~*~CHAPTER 8~*~  
  
Belle: " I think we should call the police." Shawn: " Yeah we should. Too bad I don't  
  
know where my dad is right now." Jan: " Philip, sweetie, didn't you bring your cell phone  
  
with us?" Philip: " Yeah, but I left it in the van." Brady: " I say all eleven of us go back  
  
together, no more splitting up here. She'll be here when we get back." Hawk: " Let's go."  
  
They head back to the van, and Philip finds his cell phone. Philip: " Ahh, here it is. Oh  
  
my God, the battery is dead!" Chloe: " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR BATTERY IS  
  
DEAD?!?!" Brady: " Chloe, please calm down." Chloe: " I'M CALM!!! YOU DON'T  
  
THINK I'M CALM?!?! WE JUST FOUND THE BODY OF A CLASSMATE ON A  
  
GRAVE DELIVERD URBAN LEGEND STYLE, AND YOU DON'T THINK I'M  
  
F***ING CALM?!?!" Brady: " Never mind." Mimi: " I say that someone takes the van  
  
and gets the police, and ten of us go back and stay by her body to make sure nothing else  
  
happens or anything..." Jason: " OK, Ben, you've driven the van before. You take it to the  
  
police and we'll stay here. But hurry back and don't wreck the van, my parents would kill me." Chloe: " THANKS JASON, WHAT A LOVELY EXPRESSION TO USE!!!"  
  
Jason: " Sorry guys." Jason tosses Ben the keys. Ben: " Be back soon." The ten left go  
  
pick up the things they left out and headed back toward where Cynthia was. Mimi knew  
  
something was wrong and they were in for a surprise. And sure enough, they were. When  
  
they got back to the grave, Cynthia's body was gone. Hawk: " Where in the f*** is her  
  
body?" Belle: " I have no clue. This is just scary. Are we sure she wasn't just  
  
pretending?" Shawn: " I'm sure, I checked her pulse three times to make sure." Belle  
  
suddenly starts screaming. Shawn: " What Belle? What is it?" Belle: " It's a-- it's a--"  
  
Philip: " Belle, what is f***ing wrong?" Belle: " A bell ringer." Jan: " What is that."  
  
Mimi: " It's from the Victorian days. People where so afraid of being buried alive that  
  
when they were buried, they had a breathing hole in their coffin, and then a bell was  
  
tied to their finger and it looped up through the hole. The family paid a guard to keep  
  
watch for 7 days after they died, and if they happened to wake up, they were to move their  
  
hand so the bell would ring and they could be dug up." Brady: " So...?" Mimi: " Listen."  
  
A faint *cling, clang, cling* was heard by them all. Jason saw where Belle was staring.  
  
Jason: " Hey you guys, look!" A couple of yards away, on a VERY old grave, was a bell  
  
ringer, and the bell was moving. Philip: " Maybe it's just the wind?" Chloe: " THERE IS  
  
NO WIND IDIOT!!! BUT I DON'T CARE EITHER WAY, I'M GETTING OUT OF  
  
HERE!!!" Philip: " I'll try not to take you calling me an idiot too seriously." Jan: " Philip,  
  
shut up!" Philip: " Sorry." Mimi: " I'm coming with you Chloe." Belle: " Me too." Jan: "  
  
There is no f***ing way I'm staying here." Shawn: " Let's go you guys." They head  
  
back to the entrance of the cemetery. Mimi knew again. She knew what they would find.  
  
Jason looked at her and knew then that she was having another feeling, so it didn't  
  
surprise him when Chloe started screaming, AGAIN.  
  
  
  
~*~CHAPTER 9~*~  
  
There was the van, just a few feet from where it had been, but Ben was hanging from a  
  
tree, his foot hitting the roof making a soft *bang, bang, bang* as it hit. Belle: " You  
  
guys..." Everyone else: " THIS IS A URBAN LEGEND." Belle: " Yeah." Jason: " You  
  
guys, this is not funny. There is some psycho person out there stalking and confusing and  
  
killing us!" Mimi: " Blood." Brady: " What?" Mimi: " There's no blood." Jan: " So..."  
  
Belle: " What I think she's trying to say is that this isn't going to be the worst thing to  
  
happen tonight, because her initial feeling was about blood. So that means we're in a  
  
whole lot of trouble." Shawn: " OK, this is SOOOO not funny anymore you guys!"  
  
Philip: " Does it look like we're laughing?" Jason: " OK, let's all cram into this van and  
  
get to the police station, or at least someplace that has a phone." Belle: " Come on, let's  
  
go." She had to pull Mimi away from staring at Ben. They get inside the van, Belle on  
  
Shawn's lap, Jan on Philip's, and Chloe on Brady's. The van was fully packed. They  
  
make it to the main road, only to see a detour sign. Jason: " God damn it, it just figures  
  
that there would be a detour sign." Mimi: " WAIT! Don't take the detour." Brady: "  
  
Mimi, we have to get out of here, and the detour is the only way out." Mimi: " Just go the  
  
regular way." Philip: " Come on Meems, there is nothing wrong with the detour." Mimi  
  
sighed. If they took the detour, Belle would have to get her mind prepped for another  
  
urban legend or scary story situation explanation, and Chloe would have to be warming  
  
up her vocal chords, cause there was going to be something down that road they didn't  
  
like. Jason: " Come on Meems, if it gets us to the police ASAP, then let's just take it."  
  
Mimi: " Fine." Jason turned onto the detour road. A few minutes of absolute silence  
  
passed between the ten teenagers, until Chloe started screaming. Jason looked up in time  
  
to see they were going to hit something. He hit the brakes fast, which sent them into a  
  
spin. The van finally halted to a stop. Frantically, everyone got out, except for Mimi and  
  
Jason. Jason: " You knew, didn't you?" But all Mimi could do was nod, for she couldn't  
  
find her voice. Jason: " Let's go see what, or who, we hit." They get out to find the other  
  
eight teens searching frantically for what they hit, and they knew they had hit something,  
  
for there was a big dent in the front of the van. Chloe: " OH MY GOD GUYS!!! COME  
  
HERE!!!" They run over to find here holding a slightly bloody boot. Belle: " Umm, you  
  
guys?" Jason: " What Belle? Another urban legend? Cause I don't remember one like  
  
this! Do you guys?" Everyone but Belle: " NO!" Belle: " This isn't an urban legend, but  
  
it's almost exactly like the movie 'I Know What You did Last Summer'. After realizing  
  
she was right, they were all momentarily sent into shock. Jason: " Let's go get the police,  
  
I don't even want to look for a body." Mimi: " Let's go." She still knew fully well that  
  
there wasn't a body and that this still wasn't the bloodiest event of the night.  
  
~*~CHAPTER 10~*~  
  
This time, the silence was more than just a few minutes, and it was deafening. Suddenly,  
  
out of the blue, like most events that night, Belle screamed. Belle: " STOP THE VAN!"  
  
Jason: " OK." He immediately stopped. Jason: " What?" Belle: " Did you guys see the  
  
sign?" Mimi: " Look in your trunk." Hawk: " What?" Belle: " It's from 'Joy Ride'. They  
  
pass a sign that says look in your trunk." Jason: " And that sign back there said it too,  
  
didn't it?" Belle and Mimi both nodded slowly. In two seconds flat, everyone was out of  
  
the van. Mimi knew this was going to be something bloody, unlike the earlier events.  
  
Shawn and Jason walk around to the back. Jason takes a deep breath, sticks the key in the  
  
lock, and opens the back. He breathed a sigh of relief when there wasn't anything there,  
  
until he saw the corner of the mat sticking up. He closed his eyes and pulled it up. This  
  
time Chloe wasn't the only one screaming, but she was the loudest. Mimi wasn't  
  
screaming though, she just stood staring at the truck of the van, that was holding  
  
Cynthia's body with blood all over her and the trunk. She stared wide-eyed as the blood  
  
ran down the bumper and started dripping on the street. Jason grabbed her arm and pulled  
  
her into a hug, as Brady was holding onto Chloe, who looked like she was going to pass  
  
out. Belle was crying on Shawn's shoulder, and Jan was clinging to Philip for dear life, as  
  
Hawk was throwing up on the side of the road, and Leo was sitting on the pavement in  
  
shock. Chloe: " This can't be happening." Brady: " Shhh, it's all right." Chloe: " NO IT'S  
  
NOT ALRIGHT!!! WE'RE LIVING IN A REAL LIFE HORROR MOVIE, AND I  
  
CAN'T HANDLE THIS RIGHT NOW!!!" She broke down sobbing in Brady's arms, and  
  
Belle and Jan started crying harder. But Mimi still couldn't cry. Jason: " Come on. Let's  
  
get out of here. We can't be too far from someplace with a phone." Mimi nods. Belle: "  
  
You guys? I jut thought of something." Philip: " What?" Belle: " Well, if this is a detour,  
  
and it's a detour to a lot more things than just the cemetery, how come not one other car  
  
has come by?" They look at eachother, realized she was right, and that they had been set  
  
up. Jason: " Let's go." They all start walking, every single one of them hungry, cold,  
  
tired, and very scared.  
  
  
  
~*~CHAPTER 11~*~  
  
They had been walking for 15 minutes until someone finally spoke. Jan: " Look, there's a  
  
house!!!" They all race up the road until they reach the house. Belle: " It doesn't look like  
  
anybody's home." Jason: " It doesn't matter. We'll break a window and climb in." Shawn  
  
walks up to the door and rings the doorbell a few times. No one answers, so he knocks  
  
loudly. Shawn: " Well, I guess nobody's home, cause I think they would have woken up."  
  
Jason: " So let's find a rock and break the window." The guys start searching around for a  
  
big enough rock while the girls stand there. Belle was getting sick of waiting, so she  
  
walked up to the door and turned the handle. The door was unlocked and opened right up.  
  
Brady: " You know, you girls could help!" Chloe: " GOD, EVEN WHEN WE'RE IN  
  
TROUBLE GUYS ARE STUPID!" Shawn: " And just why are we stupid?" Belle: "  
  
Shawn?" He looks over at Belle, who was standing in the open doorway. Shawn: "  
  
How'd you do that?" Belle: " It's called turning the handle Tough Boy. It's unlocked."  
  
Shawn: " Oops." Mimi: " Let's just go in!" They walk inside. Jason flips the front hall  
  
switch, but nothing happens. Philip: " Their electricity must be out too." Mimi finds a  
  
phone and picks it up, but it was dead. Chloe: " OH GREAT, THEIR PHONE IS OUT  
  
TOO!!!" Philip: " Are you going to call them idiots now too?" Chloe: " YOU'RE STILL  
  
MAD ABOUT THAT?" Philip: " Well you know, it doesn't make me feel too good when  
  
I'm your ex-boyfriend." Chloe: " WHY DO YOU THINK I DUMPED YOU? No offense  
  
Jan." Jan: " None taken." Chloe: " BESIDES, YOU USED TO CALL ME A LOT  
  
WORSE." Jason: " OK YOU GUYS!!! CUT IT OUT!!!" Belle: " Come on you guys, at  
  
least we have someplace to stay! And hopefully they have food, so we can eat and rest for  
  
a while before we start walking again." Shawn: " She's right. We're all just scared right  
  
now, so let's not say anything we'll regret later." Chloe: " Fine." She walks over to Brady  
  
and gives him a hug. Meanwhile, Hawk had gone into the kitchen and Leo had gone  
  
upstairs to check things out. Hawk: " Hey guys, come check this out! They've got food!"  
  
Everyone runs to the fridge, and start grabbing cold food. Nobody cared that it was cold,  
  
it was food. Finally after munching down for a few minutes, Mimi got her feeling again,  
  
and realized Leo never came back down stairs. Mimi: " Has anyone seen Leo?" Jason: "  
  
Maybe he didn't hear us and he found something cool. HEY LEO!!! WHERE ARE  
  
YOU?" They heard nothing. Mimi: " Guys." Jason: " You're feeling." Mimi: " You know  
  
me too well." They all get up and walk up the stairs. They split up in two's, with the  
  
acception of Hawk going with Shawn and Belle. Brady and Chloe walk into a bedroom,  
  
but didn't see much in the dark. They walk out again to find everyone else in the hall. Just  
  
then, the electricity comes back on. Jason: " Well, now that the power is back on, we  
  
should search the rooms again." They start going through the rooms again, when they  
  
hear Chloe's now famous high-pitch scream. They run over to the room her and Brady  
  
were in, and all gasp.  
  
  
  
~*~CHAPTER 12~*~  
  
In the bedroom, on the bed, was Leo's body. His throat had really been slit, unlike Jason's  
  
costume. And written on the wall with blood, was 'Aren't you glad you couldn't turn on  
  
the lights?'. Shawn: " No need to say it this time Belle. This is an urban legend." Chloe  
  
had turned around because she couldn't stand the sight, when she heard the phone ring.  
  
Chloe: " HEY YOU GUYS, LISTEN." They all ran down the stairs to try and get to the  
  
phone on time. They answering machine picked up as they all crashed into eachother at  
  
the bottom. A robot voice started talking. 'You have reached 555-2054. Please leave  
  
message after the tone'. A creepy voice started talking. ' Hey guys, I just wanted to let  
  
you know, I'm still in the house with you'. They all look at eachother. Jan: " Urban  
  
legend?" No one even waited for a reply, they were out of that house as fast as they could.  
  
They ran down the road as fast as they could in costumes and heels. After about 15  
  
minutes of running, they got to a road they recognized. Belle: " Hey guys, this is the way  
  
to Salem Place!" Shawn: " Are you sure?" Jan: " I recognize it too." Brady: " Then what  
  
are we waiting for! Let's get there and to a phone!" They ran for a little while longer  
  
before seeing the wonderful sight of Salem Place. Shawn: " I never thought I'd be so glad  
  
to see a mall." They find a pay phone, but just like everything else that just HAD to go  
  
wrong that night, the pay phone cord was cut by some Halloween prankster. Chloe: "  
  
WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG TONIGHT!!!" A night watch guard was walking by  
  
and heard Chloe yelling. Guard: " Hey, what's going on here?" Chloe: " OH MY GOD,  
  
THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" Everyone starts talking and explaining at once. Guard:  
  
" Hey, calm down for a second kids, one at a time!" Jan: " We're being chased by a  
  
psycho killer, and three of our friends are already dead." Guard: " OK, you really expect  
  
me to believe that?" Chloe: " OF COURSE WE DO! FIRST, WE FIND A  
  
CLASSMATE DEAD ON A GRAVE, THEN WE FIND ONE HUNG FROM A TREE,  
  
AND THEN WE FIND THE FIRST ONE'S BODY AGAIN IN THE TRUNK OF OUR  
  
VAN, THEN WE FIND A HOUSE SO WE GO IN TO USE THEIR PHONE, BUT NO  
  
ONE'S HOME, AND WE AGAIN LEAVE WITH ONE LESS FRIEND, FOR WE FIND  
  
HIM WITH HIS THROAT SLIT IN ONE OF THE BEDROOMS!!!" Guard: " OK, miss,  
  
just calm down. My radio isn't working and the power is out around here, so I'll take you  
  
to the police station." Chloe: " OK, THANK YOU!" Guard: " You guys are lucky, I have  
  
my patrol truck here, so some of you can ride in the bed." Chloe: " OK, LET'S GO!"  
  
Guard: " A little loud and very bossy aren't we, miss?" Brady: " You have no idea."  
  
Chloe: " ARGHHH, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE BRADY VICTOR  
  
BLACK!" She runs ahead to the truck. Brady: " Chloe, wait up! I'm sorry!" Mimi: "  
  
Come on, we need to hurry up and get there." Jason: " Again?" Mimi nods. Mimi: " But  
  
it's different this time, as if something is going to go wrong, just not in the same way."  
  
They get into the truck, Hawk riding in front with the guard, and the rest riding in the  
  
back, and head off to the police station.  
  
  
  
~*~CHAPTER 13~*~  
  
They pull up to the police station, and all run in before the guard was even parked. Again  
  
they all start talking at once to a police officer siting at the front desk, when Roman walks  
  
out of an office. Roman: " Whoa, kids, what's going on?" Belle: " We're being chased by  
  
some psycho killer." Roman: " OK, Belle, sweetie. What are you talking about?" They sit  
  
down and explain step-by-step the event's leading up until they got to the police station.  
  
Roman: " Are you guys serious?" Mimi: " Do you really think we would make this up?"  
  
Roman: " No. OK, we're sending patrol cars to the cemetery, the 'detour' you guys took,  
  
and we're going to try to find that house." Jason: " Thanks." The teens sit there in silence  
  
for a few minutes when they hear two officers talking. Officer 1: " This is like the Salem  
  
Halloween Tragedy about 25 years ago." Officers 2: " Yeah, I know." Jason: " What's the  
  
Salem Halloween Tragedy?" Mimi: " I can't believe I didn't remember this before! My  
  
aunt told me about it once, because she went to high school here at that time, and it  
  
happened to her friends. On Halloween night, someone killed 12 of her classmates in an  
  
urban legend/horror movie style fashion. No one has talked about it since then, and that's  
  
why we haven't heard about it." Jason: " Maybe that's why you've been having those  
  
feelings, because you knew the story?" Mimi: " I just don't know." Roman comes over to  
  
where they were. Roman: " OK, we sent the cars out, and nothing was found at the  
  
cemetery. They found you're van Jason, but nothing was wrong with in except for the  
  
dent, but the found a dead dear, which is what they think you hit, a mile back. And we  
  
found the house, and you were right, nobody was home, but the doors were locked and  
  
when we broke in, we found nothing, no message, no blood, no body, no nothing." Chloe:  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FOUND NOTHING? IT'S ALL TRUE!" Roman: " I'm  
  
sorry, but there is nothing we can do when nothing you guys have said can be proven as  
  
true. Now, where are you guys staying?" Philip: " We're all staying at my house."  
  
Roman: " OK, I'll send two squad cars to take you guys there, and if you guys would like,  
  
I can have the house patrolled for the rest of the night." Jason sighed. That's all that could  
  
be done, and he knew that they should stay together and that it would be safer with  
  
officers patrolling the house. Jason: " OK, that'll work I guess. Thank you." Roman: " No  
  
problem. Now stay out of trouble please, or at least for the rest of the night." Everyone:  
  
"OK." They get into the cars and are driven back to Philip's house.  
  
  
  
~*~CHAPTER 14~*~  
  
Philip unlocks the door and let's the other eight teens in. The power was back on, and  
  
they settle down. Hawk had called his mom to let her know he was staying over too.  
  
Mimi: " This is just sooo freaky." Belle: " No kidding. How could they have not found  
  
anything? I'm mean, we ALL saw it." Jason: " This person is one step ahead of us all."  
  
Brady: " Yeah." The power suddenly goes off again. Mimi: " You guys, he's here." Jan:  
  
" Oh my God!" The power comes back on AGAIN, but nobody moves. They hear  
  
footsteps coming up the basement stairs, and walking through the kitchen. Jason: " You  
  
guys! I think I know who it is!" Mimi: " Who?" Jason: " When we were at the house, and  
  
we were searching in the master bedroom, and I looked through the clothes, I saw a tie."  
  
Jan: " Yeah?" Jason: " Well this tie was pink, purple, and blue. I knew I recognized it, but  
  
I couldn't think about it that hard because that's when Chloe screamed. Who is the only  
  
person we know who has a tie like that?" Everyone: " Mr. Michael!" Mr. Michael: "  
  
Wow, you guys are smarter than I thought." He had a gun pointed at all of them. Mimi: "  
  
Why are you doing this?" Mr. Michael: " Well, my father was the one who committed the  
  
Salem Halloween Tragedy, and he recorded everything in a journal, and one day I was  
  
cleaning out the attic, and I stumbled across it, and thought ' Hey, why not follow in my  
  
father's footsteps?'." He holds up a tape. Mr. Michael: " And I've been taping the whole  
  
thing." Jason: " So you thought you'd just do the same thing to us?" Mr. Michael: " Why not?" Chloe: " WHY NOT? WHY NOT? WELL LET'S SEE..." Brady: " Chloe, I would be quiet if I were you." Mr. Michael: " You might want to listen to your boyfriend Chloe. Well, I guess it doesn't matter, you are all going to die. It's not an urban legend way to die, but maybe it will become one." Mimi: " God, you're insane." Mr. Michael: " Oh well." Suddenly, Hawk punched their substitute in the face, which sent him down and the gun flying. Mimi ran over and picked it up. She stood up and aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger. Mr. Michael fell onto the ground, dead. Jason: " Mimi, are you OK?" Just then, the police busted into the room. Roman: " Is everyone all right?" Jason: " Yeah. How did you know to come?" Roman: " I went over to the house to check things out, and found the bodies in his shed. So I knew he was probably here, and I came over. Who shot him?" Mimi: " Uh, I did." Roman: " Don't worry, it was self defense, OK?" Mimi nodded slowly. The police were walking around and taking pictures of the body. Roman stuck the tape in the VCR, and Mimi watched the whole time as it showed Mr. Michael killing them, and moving the body's and everything. Jan: " Are you OK Meems? I mean, if you need to talk or anything, I'm here, and I know how you feel..." Mimi: " Thanks Jan, but that's not it." Jason: " Then what is it?" Mimi looked at her friends. Mimi: " If he was taped the whole time, who was behind the camera?" 


End file.
